Spice
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Len anda con todas las chicas que puede del instituto. Rin está enamorada de Len, pero éste sólo la ve como una amiga. Rin se siente mal porque Len no se fija en ella. ¿Cuál es la razón porque Len se comporta así? Vocaloid no me pertenece. RinxLen.
1. Len Kagamine

Hola. Este es un nuevo fic. No hay lime o ecchii, menos lemmon o hentai. Pero creo que spice ya nos dice lo que sucederá. Rin y Len no son hermanos en este fic. Espero les guste. Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo I: Len Kagamine

Len era un chico de 16 años, era el más popular en su escuela pero no por las mejores calificaciones o algo así. Se le apodaba como Spice, ya que andaba con todas las chicas del instituto, excepto una que sólo era su amiga: Rin.

Len era un chico guapo: de cabello rubio, un poco largo y recogido en una colita, ojos azul zafiro y alto. También usaba lentes. Sus mejores amigos eran Gakupo y Kaito. Él andaba con todas las chicas que podía, pero nunca era nada en serio.

Rin era su mejor amiga de todos, la conoció en su infancia, pero nunca había tenido nada con ella más que su amistad.

Un día en la escuela, Rin estaba hablando con una amiga suya llamada Lily. En ese momento apareció el grupo de amigas de Miku, las cuales eran Meiko, Luka, Gumi, Miki, Teto y Neru.

A Rin no le agradaban estas chicas ya que todas ella habían tenido una relación, aunque corta, con Len. A Rin le gustaba Len en secreto desde que hacia un tiempo, pero luego cuando entraron a la preparatoria, éste empezó a cambiar de ser un caballero respetuoso a ser un chico que andaba con la chica que se le pusiese enfrente.

Len sólo se comportaba de manera respetuosa con Rin, peo casi ya no hablaba con ella y esto la enfurecía.

En ese momento Miku y Len eran novios, llevaban menos de una semana.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?

Preguntó Lily, ya que era nueva y no conocía a nadie, Rin le había empezado a hablar.

-Son Miku y sus amigas.

-Hola.

Se acercó el grupo de la mencionada.

-Hola…

Dijo Rin sin muchos ánimos.

-Hola.

Respondió Lily contenta.

-¿Eres nueva, no?

-Sí. Mi nombre es Lily.

-Hay, no…

Susurró Rin tan bajo que nadie la pudo escuchar.

-Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku.

-El mío Sakine Meiko.

-Yo soy Gumi Megpoid.

-Luka Mengurine.

-Miki Furukawa.

-Teto Kasane.

-Akita Neru.

-Mucho gusto.

-¿Quieres venir? Te mostraremos la escuela.

Le sugirió Miku.

-Claro.

Lily se levantó y las chicas empezaron a irse, antes, Lily volteó hacia Rin.

-¿Vienes?

-No… ve tú Lily…

Simuló Rin una sonrisa, Lily no se convenció mucho pero igual se fue. Cuando ellas ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Rin puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y se tapó la cara.

-Pensé que ya iba a tener por fin una amiga…

Se lamentaba. No tenía amigos en el instituto. Miku y Rin no se agradaban, y como las otras chicas eran amigas de Miku, tampoco les agradaba Rin. Ella no tenía amigos, su único "amigo" era Len, pero él ya no le hacía caso casi.

-Le pediré a mi madre que me cambie de escuela… no soporto estar aquí.

Susurró. Estaba harta, nunca tenía amigos, siempre estaba sola y para colmo se le conocía como "nerd" por tener las más altas calificaciones del salón.

A la hora de la salida fue definitivo para Rin. Lily ahora formaba parte del grupo de Miku, ya ni siquiera le preguntó si regresaba con ella, pues seguro se iría con aquellas chicas.

Salió del salón mirando hacia el piso y sin querer chocó con alguien.

-Cuidado, Rin.

-Lo siento, Len. No me fijé por dónde iba.

-Fíjate Rin. No quiero que te lastimes.

Dijo Len sonriendo de manera tierna mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Rin.

-S-sí.

Respondió ella algo sonrojada, pero su momento con Len se transformó en pesadilla cuando Miku se colgó del brazo de Len.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Dijo él. Rin bajó un poco la mirada. Len se despidió de Rin, Miku simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue con el rubio. La rubia trató de no prestar atención y se fue.

Al llegar a su casa su mamá estaba preparando la comida y Rin se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Rin?

-Mal.

-¿Por qué?

Preguntó mientras servía.

-Llegó una nueva compañera…

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Miku y su grupo me la quitaron y ahora no tendré amigos.

-¿Y Len?

-Anda con Miku y ya no tiene tiempo para mí.

Dijo Rin abatida mientras jugaba con la cuchara.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que deja de ser tu amigo.

-Mamá, quiero pedirte algo.

Dijo Rin triste pero firme.

-¿Qué es?

-Quiero que me cambies de escuela, ya no quiero estar ahí.

-¿Y Len?

La madre de Rin sabía que Len era el mejor amigo de Rin pero este no le prestaba atención últimamente.

-No sé si siga siendo mi amigo…

-Bueno Rin… Sólo porque sé que ya estás cada vez más sola… pero no puedo ahorita por la etapa del ciclo escolar, en cuanto termine el año te cambio.

-Ok…

Dijo Rin no muy convencida, pero era algo, así ya no vería a Len al lado de Miku.

Llegó el fin de semana y Rin se dirigía a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros que usó en la semana para su tarea. Los llevaba en su mano cuando apareció Miku con algunas de sus amigas.

-¿A dónde vas, Rin?

-No te importa, Miku.

Trató Rin de evadirlas, pero no pudo porque se pusieron frente a ella.

-Voy a pasar.

-Rin… ¿Sabes que tenemos mucha tarea?

-Sí…

-Bueno, voy a pasar tiempo con Len, así que no puedo hacerla, hazla por mí.

Dijo Miku en forma de orden.

-No.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

La empezaron a rodear.

-No pienso hacer tu tarea.

-Eres la más inteligente del salón, no seas mala y ayúdanos.

-No puedo. Es demasiado para una persona.

-Exactamente, es demasiado para mí. Por eso te pido que lo hagas.

-No me lo estás pidiendo, me lo estás ordenando.

-Y una orden se debe cumplir, Rin.

Dijo Miku y luego tiró los libros de Rin al piso y antes de partir, dijo:

-Paso a dejarte mis cuadernos en la tarde.

Y se fue. Rin se agachó y empezó a recoger los libros. No pudo defenderse bien ya que eran muchas personas y sola no podría con todas ellas. Unas lágrimas resbalaron en sus mejillas y sintió que no podía ir con los ojos llorosos a la biblioteca, ahí la conocían, le preguntarían qué le ocurre y prefería no hablar de ello.

Pasó al parque aún con los libros en los brazos, se sentó en una banca y se quedó mirando al piso.

Limpió sus lágrimas y alguien le extendió un pañuelo, Rin levantó la mirada.

-¿Len?

-¿Qué te pasa?

Preguntó él preocupado mientras se sentaba junto a Rin.

-Nada…

Dijo Rin, no quería meter en problemas a Miku, o a ella.

Len abrazó a Rin mientras ella tomaba el pañuelo.


	2. Mi peor pesadilla

Hola. Gracias por comentar. En este fic Mikuo no tiene ninguna relación familiar con Miku. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo II: Mi peor pesadilla

Rin sólo se apoyó en el hombro de Len y siguió llorando sin decir nada. Después de un rato que Len ya no la había escuchado llorar, se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te ocurrió?

-Sólo fue un pequeño problema…

-¿Pequeño? Rin, tu casi no lloras.

-Es que sólo volví a discutir con Miku…

Confesó Rin algo apenada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada, sólo me molestó, como siempre.

Rin no le quiso decir nada a Len, porque sino él le reclamaría a Miku y ella seguro le iba a hacer la vida más imposible a Rin.

-Bueno… Ya está anocheciendo. Te acompaño a tu casa.

-Pero tengo que dejar esto en la biblioteca.

Dijo Rin señalando los libros.

-Entonces te acompaño.

-…Bueno…

Respondió Rin no muy convencida.

Fueron a la biblioteca y dejaron los libros, Len acompañó a Rin a su casa y ella se fue a dormir entre triste y feliz.

Triste porque Miku cumplió su promesa, le dejó sus cuadernos para que hiciera su tarea, y feliz porque pudo pasar un día con Len, ella pensaba que él ya se había olvidado de su mejor amiga.

Pasó el domingo y Rin estuvo haciendo su tarea, pensó si debería hacer la tarea de Miku y terminó haciéndola, pero con los datos mal.

El lunes Rin llegó temprano y no vio ni a su mejor amigo ni a la chica que la fastidiaba todo el tiempo.

Ya faltaban 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases y ninguno de los dos llegaba, así que la rubia sacó su celular y le marcó a Len, se tardaron en contestar.

-Hola…

-Len, ¿Dónde estás? El profesor no tarda en llegar.

-¿EL PROFESOR? ¿QUÉ?

-¿Estás bien?

-No. Ya voy para allá.

Colgaron el teléfono.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Se preguntó Rin.

Pasó la primer hora de clases y Len no llegaba. Rin se estaba preocupando. La primer clase terminó, salió el maestro y justo dos minutos después llegó Len casi sin aliento por tanto correr. Rin se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

Len estaba agotado y a sus espaldas llegó Miku también cansada de tanto correr.

-¿Len?

Volvió a preguntar Rin.

-Estoy bien…

Dijo con dificultad y entró al salón.

-Señor Kagamine.

Dijo el director entrando.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué llegó tarde?

-Me quedé dormido, lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

-Más le vale o me veré en la necesidad de llamar a sus padres.

-Sí, lo siento.

El director puso mala cara, pero antes de irse miró de nuevo a Len y le dijo.

-Y por favor póngase la camisa al derecho.

El señor se fue. Rin miró a Len y vio que efectivamente traía la camisa de la escuela al revés. Seguro estuvo de fiesta con Miku, se quedó dormido y llegó tarde. Tal vez le llamó a su novia y ella también se había quedado dormida.

Sacó de su mochila los cuadernos de Miku y los aventó frente a su pupitre cuando la peliverde se sentó.

-Tus deberes.

Luego se fue a su banca furiosa a sentarse.

El día prosiguió normal pero Len notó que Rin estaba molesta, así que a la hora de la salida fue a hablar con ella, claro que ella lo rechazó.

-Rin.

-¿Qué quieres?

Dijo ella enojada y cortante dándole la espalda.

-Hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

-¿Por qué estás enojada?

-No te importa.

Zafó su mano del hombro de Len y continuo su camino, pero él la volvió a tomar.

-Sí me importa. Eres mi amiga.

-¿Ahora lo soy?

Volteó aún más enojada.

-Claro que lo eres.

-Si ya no estás conmigo, no me buscas, prefieres andar con la que se ponga enfrente.

-Espera… ¿Por eso estás enojada?

Rin se sonrojó, pero luego volvió a zafar su mano del agarre de Len.

-¿Quién no se enoja? Eres un patán.

Len sólo bajo la mirada.

-Sí… lo soy.

-¿Por qué cambiaste? Te volviste así desde que entramos a esta escuela.

-Rin…

-Desde el día que pisamos esta escuela ya no me haces caso. Te vas con esas chicas que sólo te quieren porque eres popular. Claro, eres el "galán" de la escuela y yo la nerd.

-Espera.

-No quiero. Estoy cansada.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Len volvió a bajar la mirada y susurró.

-Si sólo supieras…

Rin iba casi trotando enojada en dirección contraria a Len, llegó a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto el resto de la tarde.

Al día siguiente, ella llegó un poco más tarde que de costumbre al escuela y vio en su banca una hoja doblada. La abrió y vio un chocolate dentro. La hoja decía:

"_Perdón por hacerte enojar. Sé que soy todo lo que me dijiste, pero soy así por una razón que no puedo confesarte. Espero me perdones._

_Len Kagamine."_

-¿Por qué no me lo puede decir? Se suponía que era mi mejor amigo… bueno, supongo que ya no tengo amigos.

El profesor entró. La clase comenzó y el maestro estaba de espaldas escribiendo en el pizarrón. Rin estaba copiando y luego algo la golpeó por detrás, cayendo el objeto en su pupitre. Era una bola de papel, la abrió y la leyó.

_¿Sigues enojada?_

Era de Len obviamente. Rin arrugó de nuevo el papel y lo tiró al piso.

Terminó la clase y el profesor se fue. Len se iba a levantar para hablar con Rin, pero entró el director y tuvo que sentarse.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-Como ustedes saben, la profesora de Matemáticas está embarazada y dentro de poco nacerá su bebé. Ella necesita descando hasta que dé a luz y un poco después para cuidar a su bebé. Así que el profesor que se les será asignado estará con ustedes lo que reste del ciclo escolar. Por favor, entre.

Un hombre joven pasó. Su cabello era corto y aguamarina, igual que sus ojos.

-Él es el profesor Mikuo.

-Buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días.

-Los dejo con él. Compórtense.

El director salió. Mikuo empezó presentándose y a mostrar la forma en que él evaluaba a los alumnos.

-Bien, les haré un pequeño examen para saber cómo van en la materia.

La respuesta de todos fue rezongar. Mikuo no prestó atención y comenzó a dictar. Al terminar la clase, Rin iba a ser la última en salir para dirigirse al otro salón cuando Mikuo la llamó.

-Señorita, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Claro.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Rin.

-Bueno, Rin, como apenas los conozco, necesito a alguien que me ayude a identificar a los alumnos y me ayude con tareas y exámenes. ¿Podría usted?

-Sí…

-Bueno. ¿Podría ir a la sala de maestros a las dos para darle unos formatos que necesito llene alguien del grupo?

-Sí.

-Bien. Nos vemos.

Mikuo salió del salón, Rin también salió después de él y se encontró a Len recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, parecía molesto.

A Rin no le importó y siguió caminando.

-¿Qué hacías?

-No te importa.

-Claro que me importa.

-Tengo clases. Por favor no me molestes.

Rin continuo con su camino y Len la siguió.

-Acabo de cortar con Miku.

Dijo como si nada.

-¿En serio? Wow, duras menos de una semana con cada novia que tienes.

-A decir verdad, ella nunca me gustó.

-¿Y por qué andabas con ella?

Rin seguía contestando de manera fría.

-No sé.

-No sabes nada.

Llegaron al salón. Len ya no pudo hablar con Rin. Las cosas se ponían cada vez peor y era culpa de él.

A las dos todos salían, Rin pasó a la sala de maestros, Mikuo estaba en la entrada.

-Toma Rin. Necesito que me entregues estos formatos mañana.

-Sí. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa tierna. Len estaba espiándolos detrás de una pared.

-Este no me roba a Rin.


	3. Celos

Hola. Gracias por comentar. No he tenido tiempo para actualizar, por eso me tardé, pero les traigo el tercer capítulo. Espero les guste.

Capítulo III: Celos

Al día siguiente, llegó Mikuo y saludó a todos.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-Les traigo el resultado de sus exámenes. Debo decir que hubo de todo.

Algunos pusieron mala cara.

-Se los repartiré.

Llamó a cada alumno por su nombre para que estos tomaran su prueba. Hubo caras de susto, otras de satisfacción y otras de felicidad.

-¿Cuánto sacaste, Kaito?

Preguntó Len.

-Ocho. ¿Y tú?

-Nueve.

-¿Y tú, Gakupo?

-Siete…

-Quiere decir que el menos inteligente de nosotros es Gakupo.

Mencionó Len.

-Cállate.

Rin había sacado diez, pero no se puso a alardear, guardó su examen en su mochila y se limitó a continuar la clase.

Al finalizar la hora, Rin fue la última en irse, igualmente Kaito la llamó de nuevo.

-Rin.

-¿Sí, profesor?

-Quiero felicitarte, fuiste la única que tuvo diez en el examen.

-Gracias.

Dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-¿Traes los formatos?

-Sí, olvidé dárselos.

Rin sacó los papeles de su mochila y se los entregó a Mikuo.

-Muy bien. Tienes muy bonita letra.

Dijo mirándola fijamente, Rin se sonrojó un poco y se escuchó el reclamo de alguien.

-¡Rin! ¡Tenemos clase!

Era Len. Parecía enojado.

-Ya voy.

Dijo ella volteando a Len y luego volviendo hacia el profesor.

-Mejor ve a tu clase. No vayas a llegar tarde.

Sugirió Mikuo amablemente. Len lo arremedaba por la puerta.

-Está bien. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Rin tomó sus cosas y salió.

-Vamos a llegar tarde.

Reclamó el chico.

-Nadie te obligó a esperarme.

-Pero quise esperarte.

-Además, ¿De cuándo a acá te interesan las clases?

Len guardó silencio. Ninguno habló y llegaron a su clase a tiempo.

Cuando empezó la antepenúltima clase, Len se acercó algo temeroso a Rin.

-Oye, Rin.

-¿Qué?

-Tranquila, no te voy a fastidiar.

-¿Qué quieres?

Dijo Rin todavía molesta.

-Me preguntaba si saliendo de clases podíamos ir a comer, es que… necesito que me expliquen… eh… lo de ciencias.

-Hoy no tuvimos ciencias.

-Pero… no me acuerdo qué día si… y… no le entiendo a lo de… la… la… ¡El descubridor del aparato de Golgi!

-Fue Golgi.

Ok, fue una pregunta tonta. Len sabía el motivo de su nerviosismo, pero prefería callar su boca y sus pensamientos.

-P-pero… no me acuerdo de qué tipo de célula es…

-No es una célula, es un componente de la célula.

-¡Ahí está! No le entiendo. Por favor, ayúdame.

-Pues no sé…

-¡Por favor!

-Ok. Creo que andar con Miku te revolvió demasiado el cerebro.

-¿En serio?

-Creo que ya tienes un esquimo en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro.

Dijo Rin fastidiada saliendo del salón.

-¡¿Nos vemos después de clase en la salida?

Rin no respondió y salió del salón.

-Supongo que eso es un sí.

De pronto Len sintió que unas manos tocaban sus hombros, eran Kaito y Gakupo.

-¿De cuándo a acá le hablas a Rin?

Interrogó Gakupo.

-¿Qué les importa?

-No, es que nunca le hablas, y es raro.

-También es raro que Len se comporte nervioso con una chica.

Comentó el chico de cabello largo.

-Es verdad. Len, ¿Acaso te gusta Rin?

-No digan tonterías y vámonos.

Gritó Len y salió del salón sin mirar a sus amigos. Estaba demasiado sonrojado para que lo vieran.

-¿Lo tomamos como un no?

Preguntó de nuevo el chico de cabello largo.

-Eso espero. Porque a mí sí me gusta Rin.

Confesó Kaito algo ruborizado.

-¿Te gusta en serio o sólo la quieres de un rato?

-No, sí me gusta en serio.

-Eso es nuevo. ¿Y cómo le vas a hacer?

-No sé. Poco a poco iré conquistando a Rin.

Gakupo nada más alzó las cejas y se fue.

Llegó la hora de la salida y Rin estaba bajando las escaleras para ir a la salida y encontrarse con Len, cuando pudo divisar por una pared de los pasillos al chico coqueteando con Lily. Se podía escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Entonces sí sales conmigo?

-Bueno… acabo de llegar a esta escuela.

-Yo te puedo ayudar.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. En las materias que necesites.

-Bueno, gracias.

-¿Alguna materia se te dificulta?

-Ciencias.

-¿Qué se te dificulta?

-Los componentes de la célula.

-Eso es sencillo.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro.

Rin enfureció. De nuevo Len le mentía. Tal vez era mejor ya no hablarle lo que restaba del año o tal vez de su vida.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras cuando chocó con alguien y cayó al piso.

-¡Auch!

-¡Lo siento!

-No. Lo siento yo, Kaito. No me fijé por dónde iba.

Se disculpó Rin mientras tomaba algunos de sus cuadernos que se cayeron del piso, Kaito le ayudó y luego le tendió la mano para que se levantara del suelo.

-¿Te lastimaste mucho?

Preguntó Kaito al ver los ojos rojos de Rin.

-No, no es nada.

-Tienes los ojos llorosos.

-Sólo se me metió una basura.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, perdón y gracias por preocuparte.

Dijo Rin para luego irse sin mirar a Kaito.

Ella se dirigió a la salida y se fue directamente a su casa, dejando a Len plantado.

Len se encontraba en la salida, esperando por Rin, pero no podía verla.

-¿Dónde estará?

Se preguntaba. Sacó su teléfono y marcó a la casa de Rin, ella contestó ya que no tenía identificador para saber quién le estaba llamando.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Qué pasó con lo que te dije, Rin?

-Me mentiste.

-¿De qué hablas? Te estoy esperando.

-Te voy a refrescar la memoria:

_-¿Qué se te dificulta?_

_-Los componentes de la célula._

_-Eso es sencillo._

Dijo Rin imitando de manera exagerada las voces de Lily y Len.

-¿M-me escuchaste?

-Sí. Y ya déjame en paz. No te reconozco. Antes eras un caballero y ahora eres un tonto de lo peor. Pero estás logrando ser más popular, felicidades, spice.

Dijo Rin para luego colgar.

-Soy un idiota.

Se dijo Len a sí mismo.

-Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que ese maestro Mikuo la conquiste, tengo que limpiar mi imagen, para Rin no soy más que un patán… bueno, eso es lo que en realidad soy…

El teléfono de Len sonó.

-¿Bueno?... ¿Qué pasa Kaito?

-Hola Len, oye, tú que conoces a Rin. ¿Cuáles son sus tipos de flores favoritas?

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

-Tú dime.

Len pensó un momento… Rin era alérgica a los geranios… y era buen momento para hacerle una broma a Kaito.

-Los geranios.

-Ok, gracias Len.

-Sí.

Colgaron los teléfonos.

-No puedo dejar que ni Kaito ni Mikuo conquisten a Rin.


	4. Separación y unión

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado, espero les guste el capítulo. No me olvido de mis fics, pero tengo muchos pendientes y a veces no puedo actualizar.

Capítulo IV: Separación y unión

Al día siguiente, Rin llegó a la escuela y Kaito se acercó con el ramo de geranios.

-Hola Rin.

-Hola Kaito.

-Toma. Me enteré que los geranios son tus flores favoritas y…

Pero cuando Kaito le entregó las flores a Rin, ella empezó a estornudar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te resfriaste?

-No… es que… ¡Achú!... yo… ¡Achú!... soy… ¡Achú!

-¿Le pasa algo, señorita Rin?

Preguntó Mikuo mientras entraba.

Rin sólo siguió estornudando.

-Vamos al doctor.

Dijo Mikuo mientras tomaba a Rin por los hombros.

-Mientras ustedes hagan la página 156 a la 159 del libro.

Nadie le hizo caso a Mikuo.

-Si no hacen las páginas del libro para cuando llegue, los reporto y no tienen derecho a examen.

Todos escucharon eso y se sentaron para sacar su libro.

-Vamos.

Rin salió con Mikuo entre estornudos y tos.

-¿Qué hice?

Preguntó Len preocupado.

Al llegar a la enfermería de la escuela, el doctor atendió a Rin y le ordenó reposo por ese día.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es tu alergia?

Preguntó el doctor.

-Es un poco fuerte.

-Será mejor que descanses por hoy.

-Bueno.

El doctor escribió la receta y puso el pase de salida al final de este. Al salir del consultorio, Mikuo habló con Rin.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Sabía Kaito sobre tu alergia?

-No lo creo. Jamás le dije algo.

-Bueno, sólo por eso se la pasaré.

-Nos vemos mañana profesor.

-Hasta mañana.

Rin tomó su mochila y salió. Al llegar a su casa, como sus padres estaban trabajando subió a su cuarto y se acostó, aún seguía un poco mal por su alergia, así que durmió un rato.

A la hora de la comida sintió que tocaban su puerta.

-¿Quién es?

Se asomó por la ventana.

-Soy yo, Len.

-Voy.

Rin abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar a Len. Sirvió un poco de té.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor, me dormí un rato y me ayudó mucho.

-Lo siento…

Se disculpó realmente apenado Len.

-No fue culpa de nadie.

Eso hizo sentir a Len peor que cucaracha, claro que alguien tenía la culpa y era él. La alergia de Rin era fuerte y se le ocurrió decirle a Kaito que le diera geranios. Vaya acto "inteligente" de Len.

-Igual lo lamento.

-Ahora ya me siento mejor. ¿Qué pasó hoy?

-Pues el maestro regresó de mal humor y se desquitó con nosotros después de que te fuiste.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Se puso a decir que es importante conocer a las personas antes de hacer algo, porque no sabemos si no les gustará o tendrán algún problema médico y bla bla bla.

-Creo que realmente se preocupó el maestro.

-Pfff…

-Qué raro que vinieras, pensé que estarías con Lily.

Comentó Rin.

-Eres mi amiga.

-Pero pensé que le ayudarías a Lily con biología en el tema de células.

Len tenía ganas de golpearse contra la pared.

-¡Ah! Eso… este… pues… le dije que le explicaba otro día.

-Ok…

Sonó de nuevo el timbre. Rin se asomó y era el profesor Mikuo.

-¿Quién es?

-El profesor Mikuo, no entiendo cómo supo mi dirección.

A Len le dio un ataque de celos.

-Pues no lo dejes entrar.

-Sería una grosería.

-Y él no puede visitar a una alumna.

-Voy profesor.

-Gracias Rin.

-Cuánto caso me haces.

Dijo Len en forma de sarcasmo cuando Rin sacó sus llaves y fue a la puerta.

-Si piensa alguno de los dos que me voy a ir están mal.

Susurró Len.

A los poco minutos entró el profesor Mikuo.

-Buenas tardes.

Dijo Len para que el maestro notara su presencia.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine a ver a Rin.

-Le serviré té, profesor.

-¿No te sientes mal todavía, Rin?

-No. Ya estoy mejor.

-Bueno…

Dijo Mikuo no muy convencido y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba Len.

-¿No deberías hacer tu tarea?

-Ya la hice.

-¿Y tus padres saben que estás aquí?

-Vivo solo.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Trabajan en otro lado, y yo vivo aquí.

-¿Y eso?

Len estaba enojado y harto de tanta pregunta.

-Ellos dicen que aquí hay buenas escuelas y debo vivir aquí.

-¿Cómo vives?

-Me mandan dinero.

-Ya veo.

Rin llegó y trajo té y unas cuantas galletas. Luego le dio una pequeña taza a cada uno.

-Aquí hay azúcar y leche por si quieren.

-Gracias.

Contestaron ambos.

-Profesor, si no es indiscreción, ¿Cómo supo que aquí vivo?

"Sí, ¿Cómo supo?"

Pensó Len sarcásticamente, estar cerca de Mikuo era molesto.

-Cuando el doctor te dio tu receta miré la dirección que puso en tu pase de salida y me tomé la libertad de venir después de mi horario de clases.

-Gracias…

-Quería ver cómo seguías.

"Ya vio que está mejor. ¿Se puede ir?"

Preguntaba Len mentalmente.

-Bueno, debo retirarme, tengo que preparar mi clase de mañana. Espero estudien la lección.

Dijo Mikuo mirando a Len en su última oración.

-Sin falta.

Dijo Len un poco burlón.

-Claro.

-No te esfuerces, Rin.

Dijo Mikuo y salió, Rin lo acompañó hasta la puerta y Len esperó sentado.

-Hasta le cuidaría el niño a la maestra con tal de que volviera y este se largara.

Dijo Len en un tono tan bajo que sólo él escuchó.

Entró Rin a la casa y se sentó en una silla frente a Len.

-¿Ya se fue?

-Sí.

-Menos mal…

-Es buena persona el maestro.

-Buena persona contigo, a los demás nos habla mal.

-No es cierto.

-¿No viste cómo me miró? Como si no supiera la lección de mañana, hasta puedo dar la clase y mejor que él.

-¡Len!

Le regañó Rin.

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Tú no tuviste que soportarlo toda la hora con su sermón y sus regaños!

-¡Déjalo en paz!

Lo defendía Rin.

-¡¿Defiendes a un maestro que acabas de conocer pero no a tu mejor amigo?

-¡¿Ahora sí soy tu mejor amiga? ¡Hace tiempo no me hablas!

-¡Es que! Ash…

-¡Prefieres irte con tus "amigas" que sólo las usas!

Len guardó silencio.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL LEN QUE YO CONOCÍ?

-Se fue…

Dijo Len en voz baja, aún así Rin lo escuchó.

-Entonces también se fue mi amigo…

-Mira Rin, lo que yo haga con mi vida es mi problema.

Empezó a defenderse Len.

-¡ENTONCES NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR! ¡ERES UN TONTO QUE NO TIENE OTRA COSA MEJOR QUE HACER QUE SÓLO JUGAR CON LAS MUJERES!

-¡Y TÚ ERES UNA NIÑA INMADURA!

Rin comenzó a llorar después de este cometario, pero para que Len no la viera se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Rin! ¡Espera!... Yo y mi bocota…


	5. La verdad del dolor

Hola. Gracias por comentar. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo V: La verdad del dolor

Rin estaba llorando, pero no era por el comentario de Len, era por la actitud de Len, ¿Por qué le decía a otras chicas sobre lo bonitas o inteligentes que eran cuando era todo lo contrario y todo el mundo lo sabía? ¿Por qué le dijo inmadura cuando él era el que se la pasaba jugando con todas las chicas que se topaban en su camino?, pero peor aún, ¿Por qué se había enamorado de ese tonto?

-¡Rin! ¡Abre la puerta!

No hubo respuesta. Len tocaba la puerta como loco.

-¡Rin! ¡Por favor!

Rin sólo se sentó recargándose en la puerta, a pesar de sentir los golpes que recibía la puerta por parte de Len no prestó atención.

-¡No quise decir eso! ¡Sabes que siempre digo cosas sin pensar!

-¡EXACTO! ¡Siempre las dices!

Len se sentía atacado pero aliviado al mismo tiempo, por lo menos Rin ya le hablaba.

-¡No quise decir eso! ¡Pero yo…!

-¡¿Qué?

Silencio. Len no quería decir nada, así que también se sentó recargándose en la puerta. Sólo eso los separaba, una puerta.

Después de unos largos minutos por fin uno de los dos habló.

-¿Podemos charlar esto tranquilamente?

-No hay de qué hablar.

-Comprendo tu enojo, pero me siento inseguro.

-¿De qué?

"¿Se lo tengo que decir? Si yo quiero arreglar esto creo que sí".

Fueron los pensamientos de Len.

-Si no quiero decirlo, no tengo porqué.

-Eres un tonto.

-No, Rin. Eso es parte de lo que te quiero decir; si a ellas no les quiero dar explicaciones no se las doy.

-…

-Para mí esas chicas son sólo diversión, nada en serio.

-No me digas…

Dijo Rin en forma de sarcasmo, pero Len no hizo caso y continuó hablando.

-Pero contigo es tan diferente… Sólo quisiera tenerte a ti, y al fin sentir que entre tú y yo hay una conexión.

Susurró Len, Rin no lo escuchó bien.

-¿Qué? No te oí.

-Hay una especia intensa en mi interior.

-¿Especia?

-Sí, algo que puede estar o no… por eso me apodan Spice, porque saben que interiormente me siento vacío, aunque finjo que no me importa.

-¿Por qué no buscas cómo llenar tu vacío?

-Siento que lo que hago llena mi vacío… pero sólo por un momento.

-¿Cómo te volviste así?

-"Quiero verte ahora en persona, no sólo por teléfono" Así fue… una chica me dijo que quería andar conmigo, yo por tonto y orgulloso anduve con ella, nunca me gustó, pero sentía que por momentos llenaba un poco mi vació, por eso continué, después de dejarla busqué a más chicas.

-¿Llenar el vacío?

-"Te extraño" Me decían todas, me sentía un Don Juan, era parte de un juego, un plan en que sólo las utilizaba, y el primero en caer era el perdedor, claro que siempre intenté que ellas cayeran y yo no.

-¿Por qué meterlas en tus tonterías?

-Por orgulloso, por mi ego, por sentirme muy hombre… pero creo que sólo soy un patán.

-Lo eres.

-El sabor amargo del jarabe más dulce… es como la manzana prohibida, no puedo llenar ese vacío, porque si lo pierdo, pierdo todo.

-¿Qué es lo que temes perder?

-Soy un inexperto en el amor, no sabría cómo decírtelo.

-¿Inexperto? Si conquistas a todas las mujeres.

-Eso no significa nada. Sólo soy un experto en tonterías, pero el amor es algo serio, y estoy más tonto que cualquiera en ese laberinto. Por eso me conformo con lo poco que consigo.

-¿Para ti es poco?

-Poco lo que obtengo, mucho lo que dejo de mí, muchos chismes, malas jugadas, personas lastimadas.

Sin pensarlo Len se levantó e hizo un intento por abrir la puerta, pero como su único intento fue golpearla, ya que estuvo más calmado se dio cuenta que la puerta no tenía seguro.

-¿Así o más tonto?

Se dijo a sí mismo.

Al abrir la puerta, Rin no se dio cuenta y la puerta se iba para atrás poco a poco, dejándola caer, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, pero antes del tocar el suelo, sintió que unos brazos impedían su caída.

-Ten cuidado.

-No quiero verte.

Dijo Rin tratando de levantarse, pero Len no la dejó, la sostuvo por los hombros con un poco de firmeza pero sin lastimarla.

-¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que ya no te sientas enojada?

-No sé…

Luego los recuerdos de muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de ambos.

*El día que se conocieron*

*Flashback*

Un niño estaba en el parque sólo mirando, no conocía a nadie y recién se había mudado, le pidió permiso a su mamá de salir, pero tal vez fue mala idea.

Su nombre era Len, apenas tenía 6 años.

-Hola.

Se acercó una niña de la misma edad extrañamente parecida a él, cualquiera diría que eran gemelos, pero apenas se conocían.

-Hola.

Dijo tímidamente Len.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí.

Dijo Rin acercando su cara a la de Len, esto provocó que Len se hiciera un poco para atrás.

-Es que me acabo de mudar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Len…

-El mío es Rin. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo, Len?

Preguntó Rin con una sonrisa.

-Eh… claro.

Dijo él no muy convencido. Luego Rin tomó su mano y se lo llevó para jugar en los columpios.

*Fin de Flashback*

*El día que Rin se lastimó al caerse*

*Flashback*

Rin estaba sentada de espaldas a unas escaleras llorando porque se había caído y tenía un raspón en la rodilla.

-Espera Rin.

Len le limpió un poco la herida con agua oxigenada, a lo que Rin se quejó más por el contacto del algodón con la herida.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Luego Len le puso un curita a Rin.

-Ya. Se curará en unos días.

Dijo sonriente, pero al ver que Rin todavía tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Tranquila, sólo fue un raspón, estarás mejor.

Luego Rin también lo abrazó.

*Fin de Flashback*

*Cuando Rin se enamoró por primera vez*

*Flashback*

-¿Quién te gusta?

Preguntó Len algo ansioso y celoso.

-Es… Kaito…

Dijo Rin en voz baja.

-¿Kaito? ¿Qué le viste? Sólo come y come helado.

-No sé, es muy amable conmigo.

-Te mereces algo mejor.

Decía Len celoso tratando de disimularlo, la verdad era que le gustaba un poco Rin.

*Fin de Flashback*

Y el último pero peor recuerdo.

*El día que Len empezó a tener la vida que tenía ahora*.

*Flashback*

-Hola.

Decía una chica llamada Gumi, era el primer día de preparatoria.

-Hola.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Len.

-El mío es Gumi, mucho gusto.

Pero no era un tono amigable el que usaba Gumi, era más bien un tono coqueto.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí después de clases?

-Claro.

Len estaba cediendo ante la petición de Gumi, ya que nunca nadie se había comportado así con él y lo hacía sentirse más hombre.

Por supuesto que Rin no era invitada, a partir de ese momento ambos se empezaron a distanciar.

*Fin de Flashback*

Rin comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Len se fijaba en todas las chicas menos en ella.

-¿Por qué lloras?

No lo soportaba más. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Qué tienen ellas que yo no?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Has andado con todas las chicas del salón, algunas de otros salones y grupos, y para ti es algo normal, ¿Acaso tienes tan poca vergüenza?

-Rin… yo…

-Eres un patán… sólo juegas con ellas…

Len abrazó a Rin cuidadosamente temiendo que ella hiciera un movimiento brusco para apartarlo, pero no lo alejó.

-Discúlpame…

-No te disculparé hasta que me digas porqué te comportas así.


	6. Traición

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. Este capítulo no es muy largo porque la verdad no me he inspirado mucho. Espero les guste.

Capítulo VI: Traición

-Rin… sólo te pido que me disculpes.

-¿Por qué no respondes a lo que te digo?

-Porque…

Len suspiró.

-No quiero decírtelo. Sólo dame tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Unos días.

-Bueno.

Después de un rato Len se retiró a su casa y al día siguiente trató de comportarse lo más decente posible.

-Oye, Len.

Lo llamó Lily.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Podrías explicarme lo de ciencias? Dijiste el otro día que me ayudarías.

-Bueno… es que yo…

-Por favor.

-Bueno… creo.

-¡Gracias! Nos vemos a la una en el laboratorio por favor.

-Bueno…

Lily se fue y Len se acercó a Rin.

-Rin…

-Dime.

-¿Nos podemos ver a las dos en el laboratorio de ciencias? Quisiera hablar contigo.

-Sí.

Dijo Rin algo confusa. ¿Qué le diría Len?

Cuando terminó la jornada a la una, Len se fue al laboratorio para ayudar a Lily a estudiar. Rin estaba en la cafetería cuando vio su reloj.

-Faltan 10 minutos, iré al laboratorio.

Ella se dirigió al lugar indicado, pero al no ver a nadie, abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a Lily y Len besándose.

-Mentiroso…

Decía Rin tratando de contenerse, salió corriendo lejos de aquella escena.

Mientras, Len se separaba de Lily.

-¡¿Por qué me besaste?

-Me gustas, Len.

-¡Pero tú a mí no!

-¿Por qué no? Soy más inteligente que Miku, más linda que Neru y con mejor personalidad que Rin…

-Con ella no te metas.

Dijo Len enojado.

-¿Por qué? Que yo sepa jamás has querido nada con ella. ¿O me equivoco?

-No tengo qué darte explicaciones.

Dijo Len frío tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón.

-¿Dónde estará Rin? Ella es muy puntual.

Mientras tanto, Rin estaba sentada en una pared recargada y llorando, Len le había mentido, una vez más.

-¿Qué sucede, Rin?

Dijo Mikuo llegando.

Ella no contestó, sólo siguió llorando.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-…

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Me volvieron a mentir.

-¿Quién?

-Un amigo de mi niñez.

-¿Por qué?

Rin no dijo nada y sólo se soltó a llorar más.

Len se puso a buscar a Rin y no tardó mucho en encontrarla, abrazando al profesor Mikuo.

-¡RIN!

Ella volteó al reconocer esa voz.

-¿Len?

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?

-¡¿Qué te importa?

-¡Te estuve esperando en el laboratorio!

-¡No quise interrumpir lo tuyo con Lily!

Hubo un silencio. ¿Acaso Rin lo había visto? Ese beso fue por parte de Lily, Len jamás quiso besarla, pero ella lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Déjame explicarte.

-¡No hay nada que explicar!

-Rin…

-¡Y te pido que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!

Dicho esto Rin se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando, Len no la siguió puesto que "el metiche de Mikuo" según Len, seguía ahí.

-¿No piensa retirarse?

Len puso mala cara y se fue. Rin ya no estaba, no tenía sentido quedarse con ese profesor.

Pero en lugar de irse a su casa, fue a la de Rin, se la pasó tocando la puerta pero nadie le abría.

-¿Por qué me pasa eso? Ya lo sé. Soy un spice.

Len se fue a su casa y se acostó en su cama, quería quitarse esa máscara, más no podía, estaba pegada a su rostro.

-Ya no sé qué hacer…

En medio de sus pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Rin no salía de su cuarto y sólo lloraba y lloraba. ¿Acaso ella era tan poca cosa para Len que él terminó volviendo a las mismas?

-¿Por qué?

Se preguntaba Rin mientras más lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

Al día siguiente, Rin llegó y parecía muy enojada, nadie se le acercó.

Terminó la clase y como siempre, Mikuo la llamó.

-Señorita Rin.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Puedo suponer que el motivo de su mal humor es debido al acontecimiento de ayer?

Rin no contestó, trató de contener sus lágrimas pero algunas salieron.

-Supongo que es un sí, pero entiéndalo, usted se merece algo mejor.

-Creo que sí.

-Es viernes, ¿Cree usted que podría verla hoy después de clases en el parque?

-Eh… claro.

Dijo Rin algo ruborizada por la invitación del profesor.

-Bueno. Nos vemos en la salida.

Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-S-sí.

Al salir, Rin esperó al maestro el cual no tardó mucho en llegar, luego se fueron tranquilamente al parque sin darse cuenta que un chico rubio los seguía.


	7. Una distracción

Hola. Gracias a todos por comentar y lamento la tardanza, he tenido varios pendientes y poca inspiración, pero espero les guste el capítulo. Si se confunde un poco este capítulo con el 5°, espérenme al siguiente, porque todavía no termino. En el siguiente se aclaran muchas cosas n.n

Una cosa antes de que lean el capítulo: Si no les gusta mi manera de escribir o sienten que no es la correcta, por favor no lean, o si me lo dicen, será muy difícil que yo tome el consejo porque así me gusta escribir, así me acomodo y cada quien tiene su estilo, por favor.

Gracias.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Este capítulo va dedicado a tres amigos míos que siempre me apoyan con mis fanfics.

Capítulo VII: Una distracción

Al llegar al parque, Rin se sentó en una banca y Mikuo la siguió.

-Supongo que fuera de clase puedo llamarte por tu nombre, ¿No te molesta?

-No… creo que no…

-También puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Sonrió Mikuo. Mientras, Len estaba detrás de un árbol y tres venitas rojas se podían ver en su cabeza.

-¿Ese qué se cree?

Se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Rin, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Dijo Mikuo.

-Sí.

-¿Te gusta Kagamine?

Len trató de acercarse más para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

-No… lo sé…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde que se volvió spice ha cambiado bastante.

-¿Spice?

-Así lo apodaron… anda con todas las chicas del salón… y no me presta atención.

-¿Y no has pensado que tal vez él no sea digno de ti?

Len se enojó.

-¿Cómo que no soy digno?

Rin bajó la cabeza.

-Lo he pensado… pero luego él regresa y pide disculpas y yo le hago caso… y…

-¿Te miente?

-Sí…

-Rin, él no te conviene, si tú quieres, yo puedo ayudarte en lo que me pidas.

Dijo Mikuo acercándose al rostro de Rin, ella se puso nerviosa y se hizo un poco para atrás.

-Lo siento, creo que te incomodé.

-No… no hay problema…

Respondió Rin ruborizada.

-¿Sabes, Rin? Si Kagamine no te hace caso o no cumple sus promesas deberías dejarlo, es más, ya no hablarle.

Len sintió ganas de golpear al maestro, y le costó un gran trabajo contenerse.

-Bueno yo…

-Está anocheciendo, te llevaré a casa.

Interrumpió Mikuo.

Ambos caminaron un rato, y ninguno articuló palabra alguna durante el camino. Al llegar a casa de Rin, Mikuo se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual sorprendió a la rubia.

Rin entró a su casa, llamó a sus padres para avisar que había llegado pero no hubo respuesta, así que se subió a su cuarto.

-Este día… fue raro… el maestro Mikuo se comporta algo extraño…

Luego, Rin escuchó el sonido de unos pequeños golpes en su puerta del balcón. Ella se extrañó.

-¿Quién podría ser?

Recordó que estaba sola en casa, y le dio miedo abrir, cualquiera podía estar del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Rin!

-¿Len?

Ella se acercó a la puerta del balcón pero no la abrió.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Explicarte lo que pasó.

-No hay nada que explicar.

-Rin, Lily me besó.

-¿Por qué he de creerte? Eres un spice, un mujeriego sin remedio.

-Abre la puerta, por favor…

Suplicó Len, quería ver a Rin a la cara, no sólo hablarle con una puerta en medio de ellos.

-…No.

-Rin, respeto tu privacidad, pero si no la abres, yo la abriré.

-¿Y cómo? Si tiras la puerta vas a armar un escándalo y me tendrás que comprar otra.

Len se sonrojó ante el recuerdo pero igual habló.

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Me diste una copia de la llave cuando éramos niños, ¿Recuerdas? Que jugábamos a Romeo y Cenicienta.

Rin se ruborizó. Lo había olvidado completamente, pero, ¿Aún Len conservaba esa llave?

-Ni se te ocurra…

-No me dejas opción.

Susurró Len por último y puso la llave en la cerradura, cuando abrió la puerta, Rin trató de empujarla para que Len no pudiera pasar, pero fue inútil, él tenía más fuerza que ella.

-¡Largo!

Dijo Rin en cuanto Len estaba adentro, éste sólo cerró la puerta.

-Shhh… vas a despertar a tus vecinos.

-Vete de mi casa.

Rin se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Len, pero a este se le ocurrió un plan.

-Aún no ha cambiado tu habitación… recuerdo cuando de niños jugábamos a Romeo y Cenicienta… tú no querías ser Julieta porque ella muere al final, quisiste ser Cenicienta para vivir por siempre feliz con el príncipe.

Luego Len tomó los hombros de Rin, ella se asustó y luego se ruborizó, pero aún no lo veía.

-Eso fue cuando éramos niños…

-Yo siempre te rescataba.

-¿Y quién te rescata a ti?

Preguntó Rin, dejando a Len totalmente confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eres un spice, no dejas de jugar con toda chica que se te ponga enfrente, y no quiero imaginar cómo será en el futuro.

Dijo Rin rudamente encarándolo. Len sólo bajó la mirada y recordó esos días felices cuando él y Rin eran los mejores amigos.

*Flashback*

Una niña bajaba las escaleras rápidamente. Tenía 6 años y traía puesto un vestidito rosa.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Ya llegó Len?

Preguntó desde la sala a su mamá, quien estaba en la cocina.

-No hija, ya no debe tardar.

-Dijo que estaría aquí a las doce…

Dijo algo decepcionada la rubia.

-Rin, no quiere decir que va a llegar exactamente a esa hora.

La niña se sentó en el sillón, y en diez minutos tocaron su puerta, se levantó de un salta y fue corriendo a recibir a su mejor amigo: Len. Ellos eran idénticos, hasta podrían confundirse con gemelos, pero no tenían ningún lazo sanguíneo.

La mamá del niño dejó a su hijo en casa de Rin y se fue mientras a hacer unas compras.

-Hola Rin.

Dijo Len amigablemente cuando su mamá ya se había ido.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Len? Se supone que llegas por la ventana.

-Eh… pues…

-Ven.

Rin jaló del brazo a Len y lo llevó a la parte trasera del jardín.

-Tienes que subir la cuerda y rescatarme.

-Pero no hay cuerda.

Los niños miraron alrededor y vieron escondida entre el pasto una cuerda resistente.

-¡Mira Len! ¡Aquí hay una cuerda! Yo la ataré en el barandal del balcón y tienes que subir.

Dijo Rin sonriente, Len sólo asintió algo dudoso, pero le divertía jugar con Rin, así que no protesto.

Ella entró a su casa corriendo y ató la cuerda al barandal con lo más que sus fuerzas le permitían.

Len trató de subir, pero no podía aguantar su propio peso.

-¡No puedo Rin!

-¡Intenta Len!

-¡Es que me duelen las manos!

-¡Pero Len, tienes que rescatarme!

-¿Puedo subir las escaleras?

-¡No!

-Sólo por esta vez.

Suplicó Len, y le puso una carita a Rin que no pudo negarse.

-Ok… pero sólo esta vez.

-Sí.

Len entró a la casa y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Rin, cuando abrió la puerta, ella estaba con una de sus muñecas de porcelana en el brazo.

-Ya vine.

-Pero para la próxima tienes que subir la cuerda.

-Ya te dije que sí.

Los dos se quedaron callados sin saber qué decir.

-¿Y ahora?

Preguntó Len.

-Pues termina la historia…

-¿Pero no los cuentos de princesas terminan con un beso?

Preguntó inocentemente Len.

-Sí… pero…

-¿Qué?

-¡Pero tienes que casarte conmigo Len!

-Ok.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, después de todo el príncipe rescata a la princesa y se casa con ella, ¿No?

-Sí.

Los dos se quedaron callados de nuevo, pero luego Len tomó una de las mejillas de Rin y le dio un beso en la boca. Ella se sorprendió.

-Es que así termina el cuento, ¿No?

Trató de excusarse Len ruborizado.

-Sí.

Respondió Rin ruborizada.

A partir de ese momento un pequeño enamoramiento infantil empezó a surgir entre los dos, sin saber que esto crecería en un futuro pero Len lo echaría a perder después de entrar a la preparatoria.

*Fin de Flashback*


	8. Infancia recordada

Hola. Gracias por comentar, me pusieron muy feliz sus comentarios. Espero les guste este capítulo que trae algunos spoilers de la niñez de Rin y Len.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo VIII: Infancia recordada

-Len… sólo vete de mi casa…

-Rin…

-¡Déjame!

Rin empujó a Len, y este la tomó de las manos antes de que chocara contra sus hombros.

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

-¿Olvidar qué?

Decía Rin mirando al piso para que Len no notara lágrimas que salían de su rostro.

-Éramos los mejores amigos, Rin.

-Eso fue antes de que te volvieras Spice.

-¿No recuerdas nuestra infancia? Llena de juegos, peleas tontas, momentos que compartimos…

-¡Tú tienes la culpa de haber hecho que todo se arruinara!

-… Rin… ¿Sigue en pie esa promesa?

-¿Cuál promesa?

-La que hicimos cuando éramos niños…

El recuerdo pasó por la mente de Rin.

*Flashback*

-¡Pero tienes que casarte conmigo Len!

-Ok.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, después de todo el príncipe rescata a la princesa y se casa con ella, ¿No?

*Fin de Flashback*

Rin se sonrojó a más no poder y encaró a Len.

-¡ÉRAMOS UNOS NIÑOS!

Pero pasó algo malo, justo cuando ella encaró a Len, estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, y aunque mantenía un semblante serio, Len estaba sonrojado.

-¿Por eso me dijiste que te gustaba Kaito?

Aunque Rin quería, no podía escapar, Len la tenía agarrada de las muñecas y la sostenía con fuerza para que no escapara.

-No sé ni porque te lo dije…

*Flashback*

-¿Quién te gusta?

Preguntó Len algo ansioso y celoso.

-Es… Kaito…

Dijo Rin en voz baja.

-¿Kaito? ¿Qué le viste? Sólo come y come helado.

-No sé, es muy amable conmigo.

-Te mereces algo mejor.

Decía Len celoso tratando de disimularlo, la verdad era que le gustaba un poco Rin.

*Fin de Flashback*

-¿Si te gustaba o no Kaito?

-Algo… pero… ya pasó…

-Rin, no quiero que te vayas con él…

-Ya te dije que ya lo superé.

-No hablo de Kaito, hablo del profesor Mikuo.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

Dijo Rin mirando furiosa a Len.

-¡¿Acaso eres todavía muy inocente o qué? ¡Él quiere algo contigo!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Él sólo se preocupa por mí!

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Él te intentó besar!

Rin se separó del agarre de Len sorpresivamente y puso una cara nerviosa.

-¿Eso cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno… yo…

-¡Nos espiaste!

-¡BUENO, SÍ! ¡¿Y QUÉ?

-¡NO ME GRITES!

-¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ESE MAESTRO SE META EN LO QUE NO LE IMPORTA!

-¡CLARO QUE LE IMPORTA!

Len por impulso abrazó a Rin con fuerza pero con delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?

Dijo Len bajando la voz, pero estaba temblando un poco, tantas emociones lo estaban enloqueciendo.

-¡Suéltame!

Dijo Rin tratando de empujarlo.

-¡NO! Estoy harto de esto… Rin, eres mi mejor amiga… y si no he hecho lo mismo contigo que con esas chicas es porque a ti te valoro… tú eres importante para mí… y yo jamás te dañaría.

-¿Y qué son ellas?

Dijo Rin tratando de calmarse.

-Una distracción… algo que sólo sacia mi sed… sólo por un momento.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Rin! ¡Ya llegamos!

Se escuchó una voz desde abajo.

-¿Mamá?

Dijo Rin volteando.

-Será mejor que me vaya… pero no lo olvides Rin, tú fuiste mi primer beso y yo el tuyo.

Por último Len salió por el balcón cerrando la puerta, dejando a Rin totalmente ruborizada, hasta su color rojo estaba tornándose morado, eran unos niños, no sabían lo que hacían, además que esa promesa de la "boda" había sido un juego.

Pero Len no hablaba de ese recuerdo, hablaba de otro, que Rin no había recordado.

*Flashback*

Len llegó un día al parque totalmente ruborizado. Era hoy o nunca.

Apenas tenía seis años y ya había tomado una decisión. Miró alrededor del parque y pudo divisar a una niña jugando en los columpios, se acercó con miedo.

-Hola Rin…

-¡Hola Len!

-Esto… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Sí.

-Bueno, para empezar… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Dijo Len bajando la cabeza y extendiendo con sus bracitos una cajita mediana, mal forrada porque se le veía cinta adhesiva por todos lados, color rosa y con un moño blanco.

-Gracias Len.

Dijo Rin sin notar el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

-Rin… ¿Puedes abrir el regalo?

Rin se extrañó, pero no dijo nada y abrió el regalo, dentro estaba un collar en forma de corazón, tal vez la mamá de Len lo había comprado y le había dicho a su hijo que se lo regalara a Rin.

-Es muy lindo Len, gracias.

-Rin…

-Dime.

-Esto… bueno yo…

Len miraba al piso, su rostro estaba rojo y Rin no entendía nada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo cuando seamos grandes?

Rin no se sorprendió ni nada por el estilo, sólo miró a Len confundida y luego se lanzó a abrazarlo animadamente.

-¡Si Len!

*Fin de Flashback*

Claro que con los años, esa promesa se fue olvidando poco a poco, a pesar de que los niños de veían todos los días, conforme iban entrando a la adolescencia vieron eso como un juego de niños, algo que no sabían que hacían, que dijeron las cosas sin pensar.

Len llegó a su casa y se acostó en su cama, no podía dormir, por fin había tomado el valor para declarársele a Rin de nuevo, pero ahora un poco más en serio porque ya eran más consientes de sus palabras, pero justo en ese momento llegó la madre de Rin.

¿Por qué si Len había mantenido una promesa y quería a Rin era un spice? Por miedo. Miedo a que en un futuro Rin se burlara de esa promesa, miedo a que Rin se enamorara de otra persona, como pasó con Kaito. Ni él mismo se entendía, cuando llegó Gumi y se le insinuó, él en ese momento se sintió como un "conquistador", pues ninguna mujer que no fuera Rin le hacía caso, pero él pensaba que Rin quería a Kaito, así que a partir de allí empezó a ser un spice.

A partir de ahora todo sería más difícil… volver a conquistar a Rin cuando de niño él sólo hizo el camino.

Al día siguiente, Len se levantó, se duchó y se puso ropa informal. Era sábado y tenía que hacer las compras para la comida.

Salió de su casa, fue al mercado y compró todo, cuando estaba de regreso a casa, encontró a Rin con el maestro Mikuo en un parque cerca.

-¿Y ahora que se trae ese maestro?

Mientras…

-Entonces, Rin, ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a la cena de los Hatsune el próximo Sábado?

-Pero…

-Si quieres, yo mismo le pido permiso a tus padres para que te dejen ir.

-Bueno, si ellos me dejan, sí.

-Entonces hablaré con ellos.

Len se fue a casa furioso, no escuchó nada de la conversación, pero sabía que Mikuo quería algo y no era dinero.


	9. El baile de los Hatsune

Hola a todos. Gracias por comentar y por la espera. Bueno, les recuerdo algunas cosas para que se entienda el capítulo.

-Mikuo no tiene ningún lazo sanguíneo con Miku, por lo tanto ella no asistirá al baile.

-Muchos de mis amigos me preguntan con quién irá Len, Len no irá al baile puesto que el baile es exclusivo de la familia de Mikuo y él no está invitado.

-En este capítulo habrá MikuoxRin, ¡Pero no me odien! Les aseguro que para el próximo habrá mucho más RinxLen y será mejor, es que para la trama es clave este capítulo.

Espero les guste.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo IX: El baile de los Hatsune

-Te acompaño a tu casa, Rin. Sirve que le pido permiso a tus padres.

-Ok…

Rin no estaba muy convencida, para empezar, ¿Sus padres la dejarían ir con un maestro a un baile?

-Vamos.

Mikuo le ofreció su mano a Rin, ella la tomó y se fueron. Llegando a la casa de la rubia, ella abrió la puerta dejando pasar al maestro, los padres de Rin fueron a recibirla.

-¡Hola, hija!

Dijeron ambos.

-Hola…

-¿Quién es él?

Preguntó la madre de Rin.

-Es el profesor Mikuo.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Mikuo Hastsune.

Mikuo les extendió la mano a los padres de Rin para saludarlos, ellos también lo saludaron de manera cordial.

-Señores, el motivo de mi presencia es que me gustaría pedirles permiso para que su hija Rin me acompañe el próximo Sábado a un baile que organiza mi familia en honor al cumpleaños de mi prima.

Rin se quedó impresionada de la formalidad con la que hablaba Mikuo, sus padres estaban sorprendidos también.

-Bueno…

-Sería bueno que Rin saliera, pues estos días ha estado algo deprimida, ¿Tú cómo ves, hija?

Preguntó la mamá de Rin después de la sorpresa que expresó su padre.

-Pues… sí…

Respondió Rin tímida.

-Entonces sí.

Confirmó la señora.

-Bien, vendré por ella a las seis y media, hasta el Lunes, Rin.

Mikuo besó la mano de Rin y luego la de su madre en señal de despedida, luego estrechó la mano del papá de Rin.

-Nos vemos luego.

El maestro salió. Rin se quedó viendo la puerta y su papá fue el primero en hablar.

-Hija, ¿Él era tu maestro?

El papá de Rin no parecía enojado o celoso, más bien curioso.

-Sí… esto…

-Me parece buena persona.

Intervino la señora.

-Bueno… hasta eso se ve decente…

Concluyó el señor.

-¿Y qué vestido piensas usar, hija?

Rin se sonrojó y le salió una gotita estilo anime. Pensó que sus padres se pondrían locos porque un profesor la había invitado a salir, pero parecía ser que a ellos les gustaba Mikuo.

-La verdad no lo sé…

La madre de Rin tomó la cartera de la mesa de noche.

-Vamos al centro comercial.

-¿Es un chiste?

Rin no estaba tan emocionada como su madre.

-¿El baile es la próxima semana?

-Sí…

-No nos dará tiempo de comprarlo entre semana.

-Ok…

Se resignó Rin. Tomó su chaqueta y salió con su madre mientras su padre se quedaba leyendo el periódico.

En la tienda la mamá de la joven estaba haciendo que ella se probara más de mil vestidos para encontrar el perfecto, mientras Rin se probaba mil vestidos ostentosos y a pesar de que todos le quedaban bien, ninguno le gustaba a la chica.

-Mamá… me estoy dando por vencida.

-Vamos hija, si no lo conseguimos aquí será en otra tienda.

-Supongo…

La señorita encargada le trajo cinco vestidos más a Rin.

-Pruébatelos Rin.

-Ok…

Rin entró al vestidor y miró todos, uno en especial le llamó la atención. Se lo puso y le gusto como le quedaba, al salir su mamá se le quedó viendo.

-¿Cómo me veo?

Preguntó Rin avergonzada.

-Te ves bien hija, pero el vestido es algo… sencillo.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta.

-Bueno, si te gusta y se te ve bien no tengo nada qué decir.

-Gracias mamá.

La señora pagó el vestido y luego ambas fueron a la zapatería.

-Necesitamos unos zapatos cómodos pero también bonitos, Rin, no quiero que te duelan los pies.

Rin miró unos zapatos negros en el mostrador.

-¿Qué tal estos?

-Son muy lindos, vamos a ver.

Después de que Rin se probó los zapatos y se aseguró que le gustaran y fueran cómodos, madre e hija salieron del lugar y regresaron a casa algo noche.

Pasó rápidamente la semana, días en los que ni Rin le hablaba a Len y viceversa.

El joven Kagamine pensaba darle a su amiga de la infancia una visita nocturna el día Sábado.

Finalmente llegó el día esperado, Rin se puso su vestido que había comprado desde la semana pasada, era blanco, con holanes en la parte alta, una pequeña y fina línea negra al final del vestido y por último, éste se amarraba por la parte del cuello.

La rubia se puso sus zapatos de baile negros, y se cepilló el cabello, usó la plancha para darle un poco de forma a su peinado y luego procedió a usar un maquillaje sencillo y natural que la hacía lucir fresca y natural.

Tocaron el timbre. Era hora.

-Hija, ya llegó Mikuo.

Gritó su madre desde el recibidor.

-¡Sí! ¡Iré en un momento!... Es ahora o nunca…

La verdad era que Rin tenía miedo, miedo a arreglarse y lucir bien para su propio maestro.

Bajó las escaleras mientras sus piernas temblaban y temía caer en cualquier momento. Miró al frente y pudo ver a Mikuo con un traje negro de tres pieza y con un corbatín color aqua.

-Hola Rin.

Dijo Mikuo esperando a Rin, y cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, tomó su mano y la besó.

-La traeré temprano, señores.

Habló el maestro mostrando formalidad y dicción en su lenguaje.

-Claro.

-Cuida de mi hija.

Dijo el padre de Rin.

-Por ello no se preocupe. ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí.

Mikuo le ofreció su brazo a Rin, ella aceptó y ambos salieron. El coche del joven los esperaba afuera.

En el baile Mikuo era toda atención y amabilidad con Rin, siempre procuraba que ella no se aburriera, le presentó a toda su familia, la invitó a bailar, etc.

En un momento, Rin estaba en el balcón mirando hacia la cuidad, cada pequeña luz que emanaba cada cuarto de una casa, ¿Acaso alguna luz brillaría para ella? Pero ella esperaba que fuera la luz de una estrella y no una luz generada por el hombre.

-¿Por qué tan sola?

Mikuo apareció de la nada, Rin se asustó y volteó.

-¡Lo siento, profesor! Me asusté…

-Tranquila, y ya te he dicho que fuera de clase puedes llamarme Mikuo.

-Sí… lo había olvidado.

Mikuo sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-¿Qué pensabas?

-Bueno… sólo miraba las luces…

-¿Nadamás?

-Sí.

-Rin…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué soy para ti?

-Pues… un gran maestro, sabes mucho de matemáticas y…

-No me refiero a eso.

Interrumpió el maestro, su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo.

-¿Entonces?

-Hablo de que soy para ti como… persona…

-Pues eres muy amable, generoso, te preocupas por mí y…

Mikuo no dejó terminar a Rin y la besó, ella dudó en corresponder todo el tiempo que su maestro la besó, hasta que él se separó.

-Lo siento Rin… pero yo no me pude controlar…

El profesor estaba sonrojado pero no parecía arrepentido.

-Maestro…

-Rin… sé que soy tu maestro pero no me importa, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

-Yo…

Mikuo tomó las manos de Rin. Ella sólo pensaba en Len, pero tal vez él jamás le querría, pues era un spice, un caso perdido, tal vez la felicidad estaba frente a ella.

-Claro, Mikuo.

Mikuo la volvió a besar, pero ella seguía sin corresponder del todo, pues no sentía nada en aquél beso.

Pocas horas después, Mikuo dejó en su casa a Rin y antes de irse le recordó que ningún alumno o maestro de la escuela debía saber el romance entre ellos dos, pues estarán en serios problemas, Rin aceptó.

Al entrar a su cuarto, la joven se quitó los zapatos y se quedó descalza, pues los tacones la estaban matando.

Se recostó en su cama y cuando estaba a punto de dormir, escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres, Len?

¿Quién más podría estar en su balcón?, la puerta se abrió poco a poco, Rin se sentó.

-Hola.

-Hola…

-¿Por qué te vestiste así?

-¿Acaso no puedo salir?

-¿Acabas de llegar o apenas vas a salir?

-Acabo de llegar.

Rin se acostó de nuevo en su cama.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

Len se sentó en la esquina de la cama, Rin abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, tenía que inventar una excusa.


	10. El maestro, la alumna y el celoso

Hola a todos.

Gracias por comentar en el capítulo anterior, espero les guste este y disculpen la espera, he tenido muchos pendientes que atender. El capítulo es muy corto, pero ya casi viene el final de este fic.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo X: El maestro, la alumna y el celoso

-¿Y bien?

Dijo Len al no recibir respuesta.

-Fui… a… una fiesta… de una prima…

-¿Cuál prima?

-Una que no conoces.

Rin se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Len.

-¿Y por qué te enojas?

-Por nada…

-Esa no te la crees ni tú.

-Ya déjame…

Len no dijo nada, se levantó y salió por el balcón totalmente decepcionado, Rin seguía molesta y él aún no era capaz de declararse.

Era Lunes, llegó Rin y se sentó en su lugar, la primera hora sería con el profesor Mikuo, estaba nerviosa, ahora era su novio… ¿Cómo se portaría el maestro con ella ahora? ¿Se le podría salir a alguno de los dos su noviazgo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mikuo llegó al salón.

-Buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días.

Los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-El día de hoy empezaremos con trigonometría.

Todos pusieron mala cara, ese tema se escuchaba difícil.

-Vamos, no es complicado, empezaremos con identidades trigonométricas, apunten lo que yo escribiré en el pizarrón, luego les explicaré y mañana aplicaremos ejercicios.

Los jóvenes se pusieron a trabajar, al terminar la clase, Rin fue la última en salir y el profesor le habló.

-Rin…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…

-Tranquila, ambos tratemos de simular, nadie se dará cuenta.

Mikuo se acercó a Rin y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rin se sonrojó de la sorpresa.

-¡M-maestro!

-No te preocupes, la puerta está cerrada.

Rin volteó y efectivamente, la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Será mejor que vayas a tu clase, no quiero que llegues tarde.

-Sí.

Rin tomó su mochila y salió.

Mientras Len estaba en el baño echándose agua en la cara, pues no podía creer lo que había visto.

*Flashback (P.O.V. de Len)*

Rin ha estado muy extraña últimamente, ya casi no me habla y cuando lo hace parece estar enfadada conmigo, bueno, no la culpo…

Estamos en la clase de Mikuo, vaya fastidio, ese maestro es tan tonto como yo spice… cuanto me gustaría soltarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Por fin terminó la tortura de la clase de Mikuo y todos salimos, creo que esperaré a Rin en la puerta.

-Joven Kagamine, por favor cierre la puerta.

Por favor joven Kagamine cierre la puerta, si claro, idiota, ya cerré la puerta. ¿Por qué me habrá pedido que la cerrara? Rin todavía está adentro.

Miré por la pequeña puerta que tenía la ventana y no pude creer lo que vi… ¡¿Mikuo estaba besando a Rin? Ese estúpido… ya lo intuía… me siento tan enojado… como quisiera alejarlo de Rin y darle una bofetada, pero lo único que hice fue salir corriendo antes de que me vieran, tal como un cobarde.

Entré al baño, abrí el grifo llenando mis manos de agua y luego me la puse en la cara, cuánto desearía tener cloro para lavarme los ojos, esa escena, el estúpido de Mikuo besando a Rin, no lo puedo creer todavía…

No pienso dejar esto así…

*Fin de Flashback (Termina P.O.V. de Len)*.

Len tomó su mochila del piso y buscó a Rin por todos lados, la vio antes de que ella entrara al salón, la tomó de la muñeca sin previo aviso y se la llevó.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

-Tenemos que hablar.

El tono de voz de Len era duro, tanto que le dio un poco de miedo a Rin. El joven la llevó a un lugar apartado; las jardineras de la parte trasera de la escuela y se puso frente a ella sin soltarla aún.

-Seré directo. ¿Sales con el maestro Mikuo?

Rin se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, su cara expresaba enojo.

-¿Es un sí?

-¡¿Qué te importa?

-¡¿Cómo que qué me importa? ¡Rin! ¡ES UN MAESTRO!

-¡¿ESO QUÉ?

-¡¿CÓMO QUE ESO QUÉ?

-¡DÉJAME! ¡ES MI VIDA!

-¡NO QUIERO QUE TE LASTIME!

Rin se quedó callada por las palabras de Len.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que te lastime, Rin.

-No me puede lastimar más de lo que tú ya me has lastimado.

Rin no se iba porque aún Len la tenía tomada de la muñeca, y aunque no la lastimaba la sostenía con firmeza.

Las palabras de la joven lastimaron a Len en lo más profundo de su corazón, pues era verdad, él también la había lastimado demasiado.

-Rin, igualmente no deseo que nadie más te lastime.

-Ya déjalo, Len.

-No lo soporto más.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Rin, ¿Quieres saber por qué soy Spice?

-Nunca me lo has querido decir.

-Fue por ti. Tenía miedo de decirte lo que siento y trataba de quitarme esto, andando con otras chicas y sólo jugando con ellas.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que no tiene sentido, pero tenía miedo de lastimarte, pues eres mi mejor amiga de la infancia.

-Len…

-Rin… yo desde aquél beso que nos dimos me gustaste mucho, pero no tuve el coraje de decírtelo… perdóname… Rin, te quiero.

Rin abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, por fin Len parecía sincero.

Pero no le dio más tiempo de pensar, ya que Len la jaló de su muñeca y la besó.


End file.
